This invention generally relates to an apparatus used for wrapping a film around food. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for wrapping a mixture of meat and vegetables resulting in the production of a finished product, such as, a "lumpia" (i.e., a Philippine style egg roll), egg roll, or the like.
Often, the making of a lumpia or an egg roll requires a significant amount of patience, especially in the final production step of wrapping the mixture of meat and vegetables. Not only must there be a reasonably cut or sized food wrapping material, an appropriate amount of filling, i.e., the mixture of meat and vegetables to be wrapped, should be provided as well. In the mass production and sale of lumpias or egg rolls, time and accuracy are of the essence in order to satisfy large orders which is typically required since the lumpia or egg roll, due to size and considerably appetizing taste, is a fast consuming food product.
Accordingly, there is a need for a food wrapper apparatus and a method of operating thereof as in the instant invention which can provide the essential rapid and efficient production of a significant number of lumpias or egg rolls. Such a food wrapper apparatus should be operated so as to permit a user to rapidly and easily produce a significant number of lumpias or egg rolls. Moreover, the food wrapper should be made of durable and rigid materials which can be easily and efficiently cleaned on a regular basis in compliance with governmental regulations. Similarly, it is desirable to have the food wrapper easily mounted on a work table and easily transported and stored when not in use. The food wrapper should be rigidly erect from a working table so as be easily and efficiently accessible to a user.